


Song of the Sea

by FanfictionFever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I dont even know how to tag these things, Siren Lance, Siren!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: Keith hears a voice singing by the beach everyday, so like a normal guy he runs off to check it out.





	Song of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Sea by Nolwenn Leroy.

It was quiet at first, but as time passed by the voice grew louder and louder. Slowly it had gotten to the point Keith could no longer take it. 

Not that it was annoying. Quite the opposite, really. 

The voice was soft, calming. Sometimes it sounded slightly broken, something that Keith could find himself relating to. It was sad, and that was always when it drew him in the most. 

Everyday it sang at four in the afternoon. There were times it seemed happy, but those were days it drew him in less.

Lately, though, the voice seemed more broken. Almost as though somebody had ripped its heart from its chest, and Keith found himself unable to hold it in.

He lived alone, in a small home by the ocean. The voice seemed to be coming from a small beach area nearby. 

So, being Keith, he went to check it out. 

The sand felt like an unwelcomed guest under his feet as his shoes sank deeper than he thought they would. Small grains managed their way inside, and every step was like a living hell.

Sand in the shoes is the worst. 

Eventually he stopped to listen. It was four, so the voice would start soon meaning he could get at least a direction. 

When it started, his eyes immediately teared up. It wasn't the words that got to him, but the damned voice singing them. 

_Hush now my Storeen_  
_Close your eyes and sleep_  
_Waltzing the waves_  
_Diving the deep_  
_Stars are shining bright_  
_The wind is on the rise_  
_Whispering words of long lost lullabies_

His feet seemed to have began walking themselves. Before Kieth knew it he was traveling towards the sound, the song. 

_Oh won't you come with me_  
_Where the moon is made of gold_  
_And in the morning sun_  
_We'll be sailing_  
_Oh won't you come with me_  
_Where the ocean meets the sky_  
_And as the clouds roll by_  
_We'll sing the song of the sea_

Soon he found himself in front if a small cave. It was almost like it never existed, and the wetness told him that it was usually covered by water. 

Why was it uncovered then? 

He wondered inside, and the singing only got louder. 

_I had a dream last night_  
_And heard the sweetest sound_  
_I saw a great white light and dancers in the round_

By now his eyes were watering uncontrollably, tears running down his cheeks before he could stop them. 

_Castles in the sand_  
_Cradles in the trees_  
_Don't cry, I'll see you by and by_

A sudden feeling washed over him. It was as though there were eyes on him, and he soon realized that - even though there was obviously a voice singing - no one else was in the cave with him. 

Then he felt the water on his feet.

_Oh won't you come with me_  
_Where the moon is made of gold_  
_And in the morning sun_  
_We'll be sailing_

His heartbeat seemed to increase. The voice was sounding less and less broken, and had more of a successful taste to it, as though whoever singing was a cat and Keith was the mouse. 

_Oh won't you come with me_  
_Where the ocean meets the sky_  
_And as the clouds roll by_  
_We'll sing the song of the sea_

Suddenly the water rushed in, and Keith turned to see the wall of water that rushed into him. He couldn't breathe, be couldn't move.

But he could still hear the voice.

It wasn't singing this time, but the sound of it seemed to calm him. Gentle arms wrapped around Keith, and the last thing he saw was the glowing blue eyes looking into his.

_Don't worry, Keith.  
I've got you._

Then everything went black.


End file.
